


Cinquante Nuances de Gay

by Science_Is_My_Sexuality



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: AND AMERICA IN GENERAL, DONT WORRY THIS ISNT TOO SAD, FIRST FANFIC WHOOOP, Gay, IM A TINY GAY BEAN OKAY IM SORRY, IM ALSO BRITISH SO PLEASE EDUCATE ME ON AMERICAN SCHOOLS, IM BAD AT WRITING SO BEAR WITH ME, IM TOO PURE TO WRITE SMUT, M/M, Multi, Simon has anxiety, THE TITLE IS ACTUALLY THE NAME OF MY GROUP CHAT SO DONT JUDGE, Yes homo, a lot of crying, brendon urie is an actual god, causaly writes my life but makes it EVEN GAYER, chapters will get longer im just bad at writing, grammar never heard of her, heheheheh welcome to a wild ride, hehehehehehe, i have no life whatareyatalkingabout, im totaly not simon, it means 50 shades of gay in french, like me, my parents are just going to hear me typing all night, quite homophobia, simon and bram like dodie I WILL FIGHT YOU ON THAT, very gay, well im crying, whelp im dead enough anyway, writes this instead of revising for exams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_Is_My_Sexuality/pseuds/Science_Is_My_Sexuality
Summary: In which the group are teenagers and have lives...Bram and Simon have reached 5 months of dating but things start to go sour as Simon is faced with the cold reality of a teenager's mind. Bram tries to help him and be a supportive boyfriend™ but thoughts are sometimes louder than words.





	Cinquante Nuances de Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello humans! Wow... you're actually reading this... well. Also, I'm a tired lesbian™ so I'm sorry, I'm rubbish at describing guys... especially cute ones. This story is just me finding an outlet for my anxiety plus I'm putting my life into words and making it exciting! So please don't kill me if the characters become too OOC.

Simon looked at the time on the clock by his bed, 3:28. He had been randomly waking up at stupid times like this and it left him exhausted. As much as he would have loved to, he couldn't find it in himself to fall asleep; it sucked. Nobody was awake or online, so he just stared at his ceiling. The cold night air filled his room as the birds chirped and the cats fought. His computer was too far away, and it was a risky path without waking anyone up. He was truly alone.  
3:55.  
Why couldn't he sleep, was it because of the wind? The noise? His thoughts?  
Definitely his thoughts. The thing was, he was thinking about Bram. Bram this, Bram that. It was almost as bad as when he didn’t know who Blue was. They had a date a few weeks ago, a concert. They saw Dodie Clark play at this beautiful small venue. It was beautiful, she even had a pride flag for some songs.  
Remembering the lights and the atmosphere, Simon wanted to turn back time to that concert where it was just him and Bram, dancing to the sweet piano and ukulele. It was so nice and tranquil, he didn’t have to think about school with Martin and the general bullies. He didn’t have to worry about the safety of the LGBTQ+ community in his country.  
Swaying from the music in his head, he hummed as the memory of Bram flickered in his mind. The colourful lights somehow made him look even more stunning, his smile shone like a thousand stars. He looked so pure and happy at that moment that Simon just wanted to screenshot that memory and frame it.  
His head began to lean on a pillow, he closed his eyes and thought of Bram being just so happy in that moment.  
5:27  
Where did the time go? Signs of life had started to appear around his street, lights were turning on and cars began to pass more frequently. He thought it was safe to sneak across the room to his laptop. Tumblr was open, of course, and he looked through his dashboard in order to pass the time. Everyone’s going crazy over a yodelling kid’s new song and it was all over everybody’s tags. The creek secrets page was going wild over one of the guys on the football team having a new girlfriend, his flavour of the month in other words. It won’t last that long, high school relationships don’t. All the board’s posts are just gossip and spilt tea, Simon just used it to waste time. 

6:05, the morning’s finally over!

Alarms are heard throughout the house as Simon got ready for hell school. His sister’s beautiful cooking filled with the house with the scent of baking blueberries as she made pancakes. He immediately rushed to the kitchen after getting ready and stole a blueberry pancake whilst it was still hot. He needed to pick up his friends before he goes insane because if a morning like that happened again he would scream.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MAKING IT THIS FAR! Please leave kudos and comment if you wish, hearing what you think will make this story grow and I will be more motivated to write. Until next time my fellow nerds!


End file.
